The PokéGuardians
by Tigreye33
Summary: Based off of Alexandre Dumas's The Three Musketeers. Riolu wants to become a PokéGuardian, but must overcome the many challenges that stand in his way.
1. The Beginning

**I do not own Pokémon. Any events that mirror events in another person's fanfiction is completely coincidental.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Beginning_

This story is told by a young Pokémon. That young Pokémon is me. My name is Riolu. This is what happened…

First of all, I hatched in an orphanage, so I don't remember either of my parents. My best friends are Vulpix, Feebas, Turtwig, Wooper, and Tynamo. Our guardian is Blissey.

I wanted to be a PokéGuardian ever since I was a very young hatchling. I had heard about all kinds of stories about three famous PokéGuardians: Lucario, Machamp, and Gallade. I've always wanted to meet with Lucario! I want to ask him about how he became a PokéGuardian, because he joined as a Riolu!

I left the orphanage at just before the sun peeked above the mountains. My spirits danced like the shadows on the ground because I knew that I would become a PokéGuardian-today!

It was a long walk to the castle. Bellossom was out doing her duty as the Luce Village Gardener. She owns the Gardening Shop. She was kind enough to give me a free apple as I passed by. Bellossom's apples are the best!

Everything seemed to be going right for me today. I finally got up to the castle. I was a little short of breath, but I was okay. Then I saw the training PokéGuardians! I bet they were up before I was! But then I saw someone that came only rarely: Princess Gothorita and her Royal Guardian, Sawk! Queen Gothitelle died a few days after I hatched, so I don't remember her.

I hid behind one of the really tall shrubs so I wouldn't be accused of staring. And I didn't know how to react. Just then, three Pokémon passed right by me without a single glance. I couldn't believe my eyes! They were Lucario, Machamp, and Gallade!

They marched right up to Gothorita. The Princess looked up at them and her eyes grew as wide as mine and her lip trembled.

"L-Lucario!" she whispered.

The three Guardians knelt. Lucario spoke up.

"Your highness," he said without opening his eyes, "We request that our duties be given back to us."

Sawk stared at him with angry eyes.

"Do you really suggest that you get your jobs back after you ran away?" he half-shrieked.

Lucario got up and exchanged an indifferent glance.

"We did not run away," he calmly replied. "Hitmonchan gave us permission to train, and train we did. I needed to gather myself, and Machamp has physical evidence that we did train."

Sawk turned back to the Princess.

"Your highness," he said slyly, "these buffoons, even though they _were_ of high rank before, should still go through the requirements of becoming Royal PokéGuardians!"

At that moment, Gothorita ran to Lucario.

"Lucario," she said sweetly, "I want you to be my new Royal PokéGuardian. My mother's death was not your fault."

Sawk turned a really dark color and started growling.

"This is… not FAIR!" he cried, "You are being completely irrational, your highness!"

Lucario turned to Sawk and said, "Or is it… Zoroark?"

At this, Gothorita gasped. Sawk returned to his normal color and laughed.

"You really are older than I thought you are, Lucario!" he howled. "You're a senile, old, foo-!"

He was stopped there as Lucario turned back to the Princess.

"Your highness," he softly said, "have you ever wondered why your tantrums didn't affect him, when it should have sent him to the hospital?"

Gothorita looked at Sawk and started shaking and backing up to Machamp.

"You traitor!" she shrieked.

This got the attention of all of the PokéGuardians. Everyone grew incredibly still and angry.

Everything was still for a while. Then, a dark cloud enveloped Sawk and faded as Zoroark came into view. I was shocked and sank lower behind the shrub.

"You dratted… how did you-?" Zoroark began.

Lucario stepped forward.

"Leave Luce Village," he demanded, "and leave us alone."

Zoroark lunged. Lucario quickly jumped out of the way and shot off a volley of Aura Spheres.

"Get the Princess to safety!" he cried.

Gothorita jumped into Machamp's open arms as Gallade guarded them from the reflected spheres. I ducked down to avoid getting hit by the spheres Zoroark was hitting back. I must have been really hidden, because Lucario jumped over the hedge, over me, and threw a Bone Rush at Zoroark.

Sooner than I knew, Lucario charged at Zoroark and threw him over me and against the outer wall. Zoroark struggled to get up.

"You win this time, old man," he growled. "I _will_ be back!"

He jumped over the wall and escaped.

I looked through the hedge at Lucario. He seemed only a little tired. He signaled to a Makuhita.

"Tell Hitmonchan that I'll come talk to him," he said, "I need to catch my breath."

That made me remember. _I need to talk to Hitmonchan!_ I got up and ran to the Captain's building.

* * *

As soon as I walked up the stairs to Hitmonchan's building, I was amazed. There were so many flags! Hitmonchan must have gone through a lot of battles to grab all those flags from his fallen opponents!

I walked up to Hitmonchan's desk.

"Um…" I said, "Hitmonchan? Sir?"

Hitmonchan looked down at me.

"Yes… Riolu?"

His tone of voice scared me.

"Um…" I quivered, "I… I want to be a… a P-PokéGuardian."

Hitmonchan sat there and looked at me. It was uncomfortable.

"Hmmm," he said, "you don't seem to have the qualities of a PokéGuardian."

My heart sank.

"But, sir!" I protested. "I've been training myself! And-and preparing!"

"Come back when you're older," Hitmonchan said.

I had to fight to keep myself from collapsing and crying.

Then I felt someone right next to me. I turned to look. It was Lucario!

"What seems to be the problem, Hitmonchan?" he asked.

Hitmonchan stood up from his chair.

"This _child_ is too young to be a PokéGuardian," he said calmly. "He'll be killed in the first training."

I've never felt any warmer than when Lucario looked down at me. It felt like just his looking at me would catch my fur on fire. Then I felt like I was sinking. What if Lucario said the same thing?

"His posture makes him look like an excellent apprentice," Lucario said. "Don't you agree?"

Hitmonchan stared at him blankly.

"You heard my answer, Lucario," he said.

Lucario didn't flinch.

"I will train him," he said out of nowhere.

That nearly made me fall over. Lucario would train me? _Lucario_ would train me? Apparently, he said something to me and was trying to get my attention.

"Riolu, are you listening?" Lucario asked.

"Erk! Umm… Yes!" I said, embarrassed. "Sorry, sir…"

I quickly, almost silently apologized. Lucario smiled and nodded to accept my apology. Were celebrities really this nice? Or is it just Lucario?

"We will leave early tomorrow morning," Lucario said.

"How early?" I asked.

Lucario smiled.

"Pack up tonight and get a good night's sleep."

* * *

**Riolu = d'Artagnan**

**Lucario = Athos**

**Machamp = Porthos**

**Gallade = Aramis**

**Just so you know.**

**Not written in any part of story: Queen Gothitelle was killed by Zoroark**


	2. Preparation for Tomorrow

_Chapter 2: Preparation for Tomorrow_

I ran home and burst through the door.

"Oh!" Blissey cried. "Home already?"

I could hardly contain my excitement.

"Blissey!" I cried. "Lucario is going to train me! Tomorrow!"

"Really?" Vulpix cooed. I didn't see her on her bed with Turtwig.

"I knew you'd come through!" Wooper cried from behind Blissey.

Tynamo floated through the air to me.

"Really?" he mumbled.

I smiled. "It's the truth!" I declared.

"Congratulations, Riolu!" Feebas said, rolling across the floor in her ball filled with water.

Vulpix came to the orphanage because her parents were killed by Zoroark. She was really young when it happened, so she hardly remembers them. She's my best friend!

Feebas was apparently abandoned as an egg. She's the peacemaker, and made me fall asleep several times because of her lulling voice. She only uses that voice when someone might hurt someone or themselves because they're angry or scared.

Turtwig's parents got sick and died, so he had to come here. Because his parents wanted him to learn to be quiet early on, Turtwig really doesn't like fights, and he'll hide when a fight might be starting. You can guess who's the best at hide and seek.

Wooper wandered off and got lost. He claims he's as brainless as his parents. I keep telling myself that that must be the reason no one's come for him (if I say that out loud, Blissey will put me in time-out). He's really optimistic, especially during raids that almost never happen.

Tynamo came from a really rich family that got really poor really quickly. His family was having such trouble that the PokéGuardians had to literally risk their necks to bring him to the orphanage. Being a spoiled brat (don't tell Blissey or Tynamo I said that), he almost always starts the fights we have.

I walked upstairs to my room and started packing as Lucario told me to do. I didn't have very many things.

I checked the box that I kept my savings in. I'm pretty sure that Blissey keeps putting her change in our savings boxes. I know I didn't earn 30 silver nuggets and 15 copper nuggets! This gave me an idea.

I told Blissey that I was going to go shopping and left the orphanage.

* * *

Breloom was using Bullet Seed to make more furniture from rocks. He likes stitching leaves together to make the cushions.

Bellossom was dancing around, showing off her plants and giving seeds to the other villagers.

Whiscash swam around, talking to villagers about antiques. You can guess what shop he's in charge of.

I don't really like Smeargle. He brags about his works of art. If you ask me, I think he overcharges.

Ambipom is awesome! When he isn't busy, he'll juggle anything-even kids! Of course, he's always careful. His store is the Baby Needs Store.

Arcanine is usually the first to alert the PokéGuardians about a thief or a raid. She has a shop for Battle Items.

Raticate scares me all the time. She talks really quickly and suddenly appears behind you when you don't expect it. That's why I've never heard of a thief at Raticate's Grocery Store.

Since it was late morning, the marketplace was crowded. I realized that I didn't decide on what I was going to get.

"Riolu!" someone called. "Riolu!"

I turned around and saw Arcanine running towards me.

"I heard about Lucario," she told me. "I want to give this to you for free!"

She gave me a strange necklace.

"I put it together myself!" she proudly said, "It has pieces of an Amulet Coin, a Light Ball, and other useful items! It actually works!"

The necklace looked interesting, so I put it on. It was strangely comfortable!

"Thanks, Arcanine!" I told her.

Then I realized that we hadn't gotten our favorite treat, crystallized Pecha Berries, in a long time!

* * *

"Thanks, Riolu!" Vulpix cried.

She was so overjoyed that all six of her tails were wagging. Feebas couldn't thank me just yet. She was sucking on the candy like a baby sucked on its paw! Tynamo forgot he was jealous at me for a few hours (what a relief!), Turtwig crunched his candy, and Wooper sucked on his while he stared blankly at the wall.

"They're all so happy!" Blissey told me, "You do still have plenty of money, don't you?"

I stopped just before I put the candy in my mouth.

"Yep!" I said, "I only got one for each of us."

Blissey unwrapped her candy and silently popped it into her mouth.

"I adored these when I was a Happiny," she said. She's the only one of us that can talk normally with a candy in her mouth.

I didn't realize how fast the night flew. At first, we're all having candies, but the next, we had dinner and went to bed.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning. I went into the kitchen to get a cup of water, but, as soon as I walked in, Lucario was sitting at the table, talking to Blissey! I think I was standing there for several minutes before they noticed me.

"Oh! Riolu!" Blissey said. "Lucario came a few hours ago!"

Lucario chuckled. "I didn't think you would be up this early, Riolu," he said, standing up.

"I… I was coming to get some water!" I blurted out.


	3. The First Day

Lucario let me say goodbye to the others and we were off. I'd never been outside of Luce Village before. A lot of travelers looked overjoyed to see Lucario, but we just kept walking. I was really tired and hungry when we finally got to a little cottage surrounded by forest. I looked up at Lucario.

"This is your home?" I asked.

Lucario smiled a little.

"Yes," he said, "and I let Machamp and Gallade make themselves at home here."

When we walked inside, I couldn't help but stare. This place was huge! I bet most of the house was hidden by the forest! But then I realized that most of it was underground. We climbed down some stairs and I saw a place where we could sit around a campfire, and the ceiling could open up just enough to let all the smoke out.

"Do you like it?" Lucario asked. "This was a much smaller house when I first bought it. After a while, I decided to enlarge it for trainees."

"It does get lonely, doesn't it, Lucario?" Gallade's voice came from the bottom of more stairs. He and Machamp came up.

At that moment, I accidentally dropped my bed roll and picked it back up.

"I'll show the kid his room," Gallade said. "You, Lucario, look like you need to rest. Machamp, breakfast is burning."

Lucario let out a small laugh as Machamp stumbled over to the kitchen, which was a little smaller than the fireplace area. He went to sit down.

"We'll start training after breakfast," he said as I started climbing back up the stairs.

Gallade led me to a small platform that overlooked the lower floors.

"Is this my room?" I asked.

"No," Gallade said, pointing, "it's over there."

I looked over a sturdy bridge that led to a larger platform. I walked over to have a look. My bed was elevated, and some drawers could come out of the wall.

"There are some loose floorboards if you want to hide some things," Gallade said. "Lucario used to hide things around here, but I think he took them all out and hid them in his room."

Then, he left.

After I unpacked all of my things and put them away, I went back downstairs. Sure enough, breakfast was ready, and it smelled really good! It tasted really good, too! But I didn't know how hot it really was until I bit down. I jumped and whimpered a little, but the others didn't notice until Lucario pushed my glass of water closer to me.

* * *

Just like Lucario promised, we started training. We went outside, and I felt my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. It was huge! Lucario brought me to a place where it was just brown dirt.

"We will practice punching for a few days," he told me.

He untied a rope that was on a pole connected to the house. He started letting it be pulled upward, and I realized that there was a contraption above us that lowered some dummies. As soon as they were low enough, Lucario tied the rope again.

At first, Lucario told me the basics about punching. Then, he demonstrated. It looked like he froze for a few seconds, but then he punched so quickly that I almost didn't see him move. The dummy flew upward and swung back at Lucario, but he moved out of the way in time. It kept making really wide arcs until Lucario caught it. Then I tried it. I punched it as hard as I could, but it only moved a few inches and my fist hurt.

This kept going from morning until evening, and we always had a light breakfast, skipped lunch, and had a huge dinner. Machamp kept claiming that a "light breakfast" is actually small, but it's bigger than the breakfasts I've had in the past. I think it's just because he doesn't want me to pass out around lunch.

As much as I tried to get used to this schedule, I was always sore in the morning and even worse at night. I thought, once, that I'd broken my wrist, but Lucario moved it around a little (which made it hurt worse) and told me not to use it for the rest of the day. Whatever he did, he made it stop hurting by the next morning.

Next was kicking. I was so sore each evening that I was wondering if I would wake up on time in the morning. After several days of this, I almost fainted after lying on my bed.

But this time, for some reason, I couldn't sleep. I turned to my side and heard the others talking. At first, I couldn't make out what they were saying. I didn't want to get out of bed because of the loose floorboards Gallade told me about. Then, I guess they thought I was asleep, so they stopped whispering.

"The kid's a trooper," I heard Gallade say.

"I agree," Machamp said. "I keep forgetting to let our meals cool off for him, but he doesn't seem to mind."

At this, I moved my burnt tongue around in my mouth. I heard someone put a cup down.

"You don't seem to be that sad anymore, Lucario," Gallade said. "I'm sure Lopunny is still smiling down at you right now."

_Lopunny?_ I thought, _Who's Lopunny?_

"She would be," Lucario said. "I can't believe that it's already been nearly two years."

There was a sadness in his voice that I hadn't heard before.

"I've heard some rumors going around," Machamp said, "The townsfolk are thinking that Riolu could be your son."

My heartbeat quickened here.

"He couldn't be," Lucario said, sure of himself.

Then, all was silent. I think, in that silence, I finally dozed off and fell asleep. At first, after I woke up, I thought that it was a dream. It still wouldn't hurt to ask, right?


	4. Lucario's Story

_Chapter 4: Lucario's Story_

I didn't get the courage until a few days later, when we were getting ready to stop training for the rest of the night. By this time, Lucario had started teaching me defense.

"Um, Lucario?" I started. "The other night, I couldn't sleep, and I heard you talking about someone named Lopunny. Who is she?" I only said this so he would think I only listened for the first few minutes.

Lucario stopped. After a few seconds, he turned to me.

"I need to take you somewhere tomorrow," he said. "Then, I will tell you."

The two of us were silent that night and I went to bed without a word. I kept wondering who Lopunny was and why she was so important to Lucario. Could it be she was a girl he loved? What happened to her?

* * *

The next morning, we left after breakfast. Gallade and Machamp said they would occupy themselves by dueling with each other (I bet they must have been bored all this time).

Lucario and I walked a long time until we got to a large place with a really cool gate. Then I realized: this is a graveyard. We walked farther, past a lot of gravestones. Eventually, we got to a place under an old oak tree. It looked like there wasn't anything there except for an old rock, but then I saw a word engraved on it. It was kind of easy to read it, especially since it was big:

LOPUNNY

I stared at the headstone for a while before looking at Lucario, who kneeled down. It took me a second to realize that he was crying.

"You wanted to know who Lopunny was," he said quietly. "She was special. She knew just what to do when we were married."

I knelt and said, "I thought PokéGuardians weren't supposed to be married."

Lucario reached over and put his paw on the headstone.

"We aren't," he said, "but Lopunny asked the Queen for special permission, and it was granted. We were married the next night."

I looked down and saw some weeds that started crawling up on the headstone. I pulled them out and set them aside. Lucario continued.

"She didn't distract me when I had work to do. She always brought surprises when I was upset at someone or something. Her last surprise was telling me that, if we had a child, she would do her best to raise it if I was too busy. We decided to have a child, but with that decision came tragedy. Lopunny began having severe complications soon after we found she was pregnant. I brought her to the hospital, where she delivered an egg. I didn't realize how close to death she was until she loosened her grip on my paw. I tried to keep her alive, but there was little I could do. Soon, Audino told me she was gone. I wouldn't believe her until Lopunny's paws were cold. Then, Audino told me worse news. She said that the egg was dead as well."

I didn't realize how still I was until my feet started waking up. I fidgeted a little and tried to listen to Lucario's story.

"I left to go to Hitmonchan to give him my resignation, but I actually wandered back home. I stayed awake all night, and Gallade came the next afternoon to find out why I didn't come in the morning. He went straight back and told Machamp, who was a Machoke then, and they came back. Machamp tried to snap me out of it while Gallade cleaned up, but I couldn't come to the present. When I finally came back to my senses, I asked Machamp to turn in my resignation, but he told me it would be better if the three of us left on a journey so I could gather myself. I agreed, and Hitmonchan gave us permission. I grew stronger, just as much as the others did. And now, we're back."

I thought about the entire story on our way back. I noticed that Lucario stopped crying as we left the graveyard. Lucario gave me the rest of the day off, so I started playing around with my belongings. The necklace that Arcanine gave me still looked as strange as it was the day she gave it to me. I tried to guess which pieces were from which item, but I could only identify the Amulet Coin.

Soon, we had dinner and I went to bed. I had a really weird dream that Lopunny appeared and said that I was her son, but I think I woke up out of fear. I can't be Lucario's son! He said his child died with Lopunny!


	5. Round Two

_Chapter 5: Round Two_

We kept practicing until Lucario started teaching me different techniques. One of these mornings, I felt like I needed to put on Arcanine's necklace, but I thought I would look weird and that it would get in the way, but I put it on anyway. No one commented on it, and soon, we were practicing another technique.

"I see the problem," Lucario told me.

I was somehow doing something wrong with the technique. He corrected me, but then he froze. He slowly turned around.

"Get inside," he said sharply.

I started backing up slowly, but I froze when I heard a shout. I saw six figures jump over the forest and land in the training ground. The one in the lead was Zoroark!

Gallade and Machamp ran out, prepared to fight. The five behind Zoroark sneered and laughed at them. I guessed they were Zoroark's backup. Persian looked at me with sharp eyes.

"Well, loooooook!" he joked, "they have a wee little baby with 'em!"

The others started laughing.

"And look at the string around his neck!" Delcatty cried. "He must have fished it out of a dumpster!"

I was too scared to shout back or to cry.

"We heard that you have a new recruit," Zoroark sneered, "but they mustn't have heard that you took him from a nursery!"

This time, tears stung at my cheeks. Weavile jumped up from behind Zoroark and threw a rock at me, but Lucario caught it.

"You have no right to speak about my student in this manner!" Lucario claimed.

Houndoom spit fire at the four of us, only to have Gallade block it without a single burn.

"Let's see you blow this off!" Dustox shouted, firing Shadow Balls at all of us.

Machamp used Submission and blocked all of them. Lucario looked down at me, but I think I was getting really red. I didn't see him get a look on his face like he realized something.

"Riolu," Lucario whispered to me, "This will be part of your training."

I flinched. "Part of my training?" I quaked. "But they'll kill me!"

"We will get rid of the others," Lucario told me. "You try to defeat Zoroark."

"Are you mad?" Gallade snapped at Lucario.

Lucario's look quieted him. The other three jumped out of the way and contended with the other five.

Zoroark looked surprised.

"So they left you with me?" he gleefully said. "Lucario must be insane!"

He ran at me and tried to attack, but I ducked and ran under his legs.

"Come back here, coward!" Zoroark jeered. "Accept your fate!"

He laughed, but stopped after I punched his nose. He angrily punched me, but he quickly withdrew. I looked back up from the ground and saw his fist was burned.

"What trick is this?" Zoroark growled.

I looked at my necklace, and a fiery-red jewel stopped glowing. Zoroark picked me up, tossed me, and punched me again. I flew several feet before sliding to a stop. For some reason, I didn't feel very much pain. I looked back at Zoroark, and he was trying to fight off paralysis. I took the opportunity and ran at him, but he caught me and threw me again. This time, my necklace flew off. I tried to find it, but my back hurt, and Zoroark was coming towards me.

I tried to run, but Lucario shouted, "Don't let him gain any ground!"

I froze. I decided that I had to act fast. Where was my Quick Attack when I needed it? I was thinking when Zoroark caught up to me. He punched me again, and I felt the entire right side of my face explode with pain as I fell. I couldn't fight the temptation to run.

Then I realized: I was using Quick Attack. I ran towards Zoroark and slid to the ground, taking Zoroark's leg with me. He fell on his face as he kicked me. I cried out as my shoulder seared. His claw made me start bleeding.

I looked for an alternative, but I couldn't find any. Zoroark was marching towards me again. I tried punching him, but he blocked all of them and attacked me. Eventually, I fell to the ground. I couldn't get up, and Zoroark put his foot on me. I thought he was going to crush me, but I felt someone pass over me and tackle Zoroark.

I looked up just in time to see Lucario roundhouse kick Zoroark in the face. Zoroark yelped and quickly ran with the other five.

"We'll be back!" he howled, holding his snout.

He disappeared. Then everything blacked out.

* * *

When I came to, Lucario was bandaging the cut on my shoulder.

"Ow…" I said, trying to make Lucario know that I was awake.

He didn't look up.

"You did well," he said.

I couldn't help myself.

"I did well? I fainted! Zoroark could have killed me!"

Lucario didn't seem fazed.

"We defeated the rest of Zoroark's band very quickly," he said. "At any moment, we could have stepped in, but you were doing just fine on your own. I didn't want Zoroark to permanently hurt you, so I intruded at just the right moment."

I still felt angry that Lucario didn't come sooner. Gallade and Machamp came into the room with something that turned my anger into surprise. Gallade gave me a bag with crystallized Pecha Berries.

"Lucario said he saw you buy these for you and your friends," he said. "We thought we could get some to celebrate your victory!"

I looked at the candies.

"But…" I said, "it wasn't a victory. I fainted, remember?"

"Yes, we remember," Machamp said, "but you stood your ground and used what you were taught. That is a victory."

Lucario finished tying the bandage and let me sit up. I took out one of the candies and smiled.

"I guess not being killed by Zoroark is a victory, too."


	6. So Close But Still So Far

_Chapter 6: So Close But Still So Far_

I didn't notice how fast two months went by. Soon, Lucario started teaching me how to use my special attacks. You know, like Quick Attack and Force Palm. The only problem was that I still can't control them. Sometimes I can use them (normally, it's when I'm angry or scared), and sometimes I can't.

Lucario wanted me to use Quick Attack to tackle a dummy. It wouldn't move if I just ran at it, so I tried Quick Attack.

"Focus on your stored energy," Lucario told me. "Force it out."

I tried several times over, but I couldn't get it. Once, I thought I was using Quick Attack, but I tripped over a rock.

That night, at dinner, I couldn't keep the question in.

"Why can't I use my attacks when I want to?" I asked.

Lucario thought for a while.

"It is easier to use your attacks if your real parents are around," he said. "I had similar trouble. I fought with my father because he thought I was spending time with the wrong people and I was hardly home to help. He didn't know that I was working to bring home the extra money that we needed, and, eventually, I stopped coming home. I sent extra money in a package addressed to my mother, not my father. Around this time, I joined the PokéGuardians. I was constantly bullied because I could only punch, kick, and guard."

"How did you finally master your attacks?" I asked.

Lucario looked at me.

"The same way you are learning," he answered.

That made me think. Lucario and I aren't so different. Are we?

* * *

After another month of training, Lucario decided that it was time to go back to Luce Village. I was gathering my stuff when Gallade ran up the stairs.

"Riolu!" he said so suddenly that I jumped. "I just found this!"

He handed me the necklace that I lost in the fight against Zoroark.

"Thanks!" I told him. "Where did you find it?"

"It was buried in the dirt, and all I saw was a little glint of red!" he proclaimed.

I put the necklace in my bag and brought everything to the door. On the way to Luce Village, I noticed that, even though I packed everything I had, my bags were a little lighter.

Everyone welcomed us as we entered the gates.

"Riolu! You're back!" Blissey cried as she and the orphans raced towards me.

She picked me up and gave me a back-breaking hug. I have to admit, I did waver as I touched the ground. Then I suddenly didn't have my bags anymore.

"I'll put these in your room," Blissey said. "You have a crowd of fans right now!"

She was right. Almost every villager came up to us and started asking questions like "Why were you gone so long?" and "Did you know you've grown a few inches?" and other random questions.

Soon, I was off to Hitmonchan's office again. I wanted to find out if he would actually let me join now! When I got there, he wasn't too happy.

"No."

This made Lucario angry.

"When will you finally be satisfied?" he said quietly. "After you've missed the opportunity?"

My throat got dry and tight. Now Lucario was angry. Why wasn't Hitmonchan letting me be a PokéGuardian?

I left after Lucario told me he needed to speak with Hitmonchan alone. I walked along the courtyard for a little bit and then left for home. I was glad that no one paid attention to me. No one even noticed that I came in and went to my room. I didn't bother to unpack. I just lay down on my bed and stared at the wall.


	7. Fates Collide

_Chapter 7: Fates Collide_

A few days passed. I kept practicing, just in case Hitmonchan changed his mind. Then, I just wanted to be alone. I decided to walk to the graveyard. I wanted to do something nice for Lopunny, so I picked some wildflowers to lie at her grave.

I walked in the gates and toward Lopunny's grave. Then, I saw Lucario. He was touching the top of the headstone.

"Lucario," I said.

He turned slowly to see me.

"For Lopunny?" he asked solemnly.

"Yeah," I replied.

I set the flowers down at the foot of the headstone and saw faint traces of writing on the rock.

I sat next to Lucario.

"Why are there little markings?" I asked.

"What?" Lucario asked.

"On the headstone," I said. "It looks like someone wrote something."

Lucario turned silent again as he looked at the faded writing. After a few minutes, he spoke up again.

"I heard once that my mother came here the morning after I left with Gallade and Machamp," he said. "She scratched in our family's saying."

Then he turned to me.

"If you were such a big fan of mine, then you will be able to remember what it was," he said.

I was shocked.

"But I never heard about a family saying!" I protested, but I stopped.

Something came to my mind. Something familiar…

"Um…" I said, "I actually might remember something…"

Lucario stayed quiet, still looking at me. Words began assembling in my mind.

"… 'Anyone can be a hero, great or small; the greatest hero is he who serves them all.' Is that it?"

Surprise was spelled clearly across Lucario's face. It slowly turned to relief.

"I now know that my son is alive," he told me.

I paid close attention, but Lucario didn't say anything. I realized that he was acting like he heard something. Then I heard it. There was something behind us that was moving. Lucario took my wrist and pulled me away from the headstone.

"What's-!" I started, but Lucario jerked my wrist again.

"It's Zoroark," he whispered, "He's following us. I'm not ready."

I didn't understand. I hadn't seen Lucario as scared as he was now.

"Why aren't you ready?" I whispered back.

He suddenly let go of my wrist and I couldn't keep up with him. Zoroark suddenly appeared and shoved Lucario through a headstone.

"Run!" Lucario cried. "Find Hitmonchan!"

Suddenly, Zoroark pinned Lucario and used Flamethrower.

"No!" I cried.

Then, I ran.

I was almost to the gate when the other five bandits surrounded me.

"Oh, it's the little baby from earlier!" Delcatty cooed.

"Uh…" I said, shaking.

I couldn't get around these guys! Then, Persian swiped at my arm.

"Ouch!" I cried. I put my paw up to the cut.

Then, Houndoom barked and everyone was surrounded by dark flames. I realized that this was Beat Up. I screamed as everyone leapt in the air to strike, but the blows never came. Machamp hit all five of them away as they pounced. As soon as the other five ran away, I climbed onto Machamp's shoulder and he ran to where I last saw Lucario.

I'd never seen Rain Dance before. Gallade punched Zoroark and suddenly shot a light blue sphere into the clouds. It almost immediately started raining. Gallade kept attacking while Machamp and I looked around for Lucario.

Then, we saw him. He was covered in burns and scratches. Machamp carefully picked him up. I knew he was unconscious because he didn't complain. Sooner than I knew, Machamp and Gallade ran from the graveyard.

* * *

"Ow!"

Audino put a cream on my arm that stung. As she wrapped it, I had to ask.

"How's Lucario?"

Audino didn't answer immediately.

"He's… He might die tonight," she finally said.

"What? No!" I cried.

He can't die!

She led me into a darkened room where Gallade and Machamp were kneeling at the bed.

"Riolu," I heard Lucario's raspy voice say.

I walked slowly and quietly to Lucario's side.

"… Are you okay?" I said slowly, trying to keep myself from crying.

Lucario held his paw out weakly, and I put my paw in his.

"I want to finish what I said," he said painfully.

I knew the answer to my question. I didn't want to believe it. A tear escaped.

"I don't want you to die!" I whimpered.

"Let me speak," Lucario said. "I want you to know who my son is."

Gallade and Machamp were surprised, but didn't speak. Lucario looked into my eyes with a strong gaze that defied his weak body.

"Those words…" he rasped, "you claimed that you haven't heard those words… or read them elsewhere…"

He coughed. "There was only one way you could have remembered them… _you_ are my son."

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. _I_ was Lucario's son? But… how? Then Audino stepped forward.

"I wanted to find you," she said to Lucario, "but I couldn't. Sometime after you left, the egg… seemed to regain consciousness. That was what it seemed like. I held onto the egg for a few days, but then I had to hand him over to the orphanage. I would have raised him as my own son, but I was just too busy."

I couldn't stand it anymore. My own father was dying… And I just learned that he was my father! It wasn't fair!

"Riolu," Father whispered, "think of Machamp and Gallade as your uncles. They will train you to master your attacks."

"No!" I cried, "I want you to teach me! Please!" I started sobbing.

I saw a tear fall down Father's cheek.

"Don't cause anymore pain to yourself," he said, almost scolding.

I could tell he was about to say something else, but he couldn't.

His breathing got harder. He said something, but it came out garbled.

"No! NO!" I cried.

Audino ran to his side. Machamp got up and tried to pull me away, but I refused.

"YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT THROUGH THIS!" I screamed.

I wanted him to hear me, but it clearly wasn't working. I saw his eyes close. Then, he breathed out… but not back in.

I was silent. Everyone was silent. Everything came crashing down. Machamp lost his grip and I slid to the floor. I was drenching myself with my own tears.

"No… No…" I sobbed.

Then, we heard someone outside scream.

Someone shouted, "HELP! IT'S ZOROARK! HE HAS THE PRINCESS!"

The last six words turned my sorrow into a fierce anger. Zoroark killed Lucario. I'll make him pay.


	8. The Last Stand

_Chapter 8: The Last Stand_

They noticed me run out of the hospital. I heard Machamp and Gallade run after me. The sky was overcast and the PokéGuardians were running everywhere.

I ran into the castle, to the throne room. I heard the door slam and two muffled grunts. I turned to see that Machamp and Gallade fall to the floor with the five thieves standing over them. They were gagged and had their hands tied behind their backs. Then words crossed my mind. _I led them into a trap_.

"You fool," I heard a sharp voice say.

I looked up in time to have someone slap my face. I fell to the floor and looked up. Zoroark stood over me. I saw Princess Gothorita tied to the ceiling. She was also gagged. One of her tears fell past Zoroark and hit my cheek.

Anger welled up inside me like nothing else before. Zoroark killed Lucario. He hurt my friends. He's imprisoning the village. He kidnapped the princess. This isn't his lucky day.

I spread my legs wide and kicked his legs from under him. I got up quickly, but so did he. The five thieves came up and held me still.

"You're the fools!" I cried helplessly. "You're too scared to fight me alone!"

The thieves stopped laughing.

Zoroark growled.

"Put him down," he demanded.

I was slammed onto my feet.

"Mph! Run for it, Kid!" Machamp shouted, freeing himself from the gag. "Leave town!"

Gallade was still struggling.

I could feel myself getting stronger. _Father wanted me to defeat Zoroark._ I looked at Machamp and Gallade. They were like brothers to Father. Of course they were my uncles. I turned back and glared at Zoroark. _Do it_.

Wait… that didn't come from me… Something told me to do it. Do what? Maybe some_one_ told me to. Father?

I didn't notice. I didn't notice one bit. I turned and tried to do a distant Force Palm on the five thieves. But of course that didn't work. Something else came out, though. Something I didn't think I would learn for ages. Next thing I knew, all five thieves were on the ground, unconscious. I learned Aura Sphere.

I turned back to Zoroark.

"Scared now?" I shouted at him.

I shot an Aura Sphere at him, but he deflected it. I forgot that he could do that. I ran at him and tried to Quick Attack at him. Quick Attack worked, but he jumped. I didn't get time to Force Palm him. I stopped quickly and tried to use Sky Uppercut, but he was just out of range.

Zoroark laughed. "Is that the best you can do?" he sneered.

He thought incorrectly.

I shot a volley of Aura Spheres at him and disappeared in a flash of light. He deflected all of them, but didn't notice that I was behind him. I used Force Palm to send him into the air and used Sky Uppercut, hitting his chin and going upward.

He hit the floor with a thud and didn't get back up. I landed and wondered if I killed him, something I wasn't intending to do. I saw his chest rising and falling.

Hitmonchan burst through the door as I was scaling the wall to untie the princess. I saw him drag Zoroark and his cronies off, murmuring something about a lost island surrounded by Sharpedo guards and whirlpools.

I finally reached the princess and took the cloth off of her mouth.

"Tell me when you're about to release me," she said. "I can use Psychic to get us down."

She was silent while I was picking at the knot.

"Thank you," she said, "… for everything. But… where's Lucario?"

That question made my throat tighten.

"He's…" I said.

My voice was cracking, so I couldn't finish. I didn't need to.

The princess sniffed.

"Oh," she said quietly, "I g-get it… Zoroark killed him, didn't he?"

I started shaking. Unfortunately, that was all the knot needed to let go.

"WAAAAAAAH!" we both cried as I tried to grab the princess and the rope. Machamp caught us both.

"I'm s-sorry!" I cried. "I didn't know!"

The princess sat up.

"At least you untied me," she said, shaking.


	9. Recovery

_Chapter 9: Recovery_

The kingdom healed itself, but what do I get? A stupid invitation to become a PokéGuardian. I didn't care anymore.

Blissey and I talked about Father for a few hours, and then she changed the subject.

"I heard that some nice people want to adopt you," she said, trying to cheer me up. "I'm sure you know them."

I looked up at her with red, swollen eyes.

"Of course I know them!" I sniffed. "It's Machamp and Gallade, coming to take me to Father's house because its mine now. I don't care! I don't even want to be a PokéGuardian anymore!"

"You don't, do you?" came a familiar voice from the doorway.

I stopped crying. I stopped being angry. I turned to see who it was and couldn't believe my eyes.

"FATHER!" I exclaimed, leaping into his arms.

I started sobbing again.

"What? How?" I started, but I couldn't help babbling.

"Audino saved me just as she saved you," Father said calmly. "Once I regained consciousness, I used my aura to bring back my strength. It was a slow process, but I was released this morning."

I wiped away my tears.

"I know I'll get all of my attacks mastered now!" I proclaimed, "Let's go to Hitmonchan! I want to be a PokéGuardian!"


	10. The End

_Chapter 10: The End_

The Lucario and Riolu that you know are long gone. I am Ninetales, or the very same Vulpix that lived beside Riolu. Sometime after Riolu stopped writing, he became a PokéGuardian, and I was adopted by Arcanine.

A few months after Riolu became a PokéGuardian, Lucario died, for sure this time. Riolu didn't seem to cry during the funeral. He disappeared the next day. Some people saw him walking along the road, past the graveyard holding his parents.

Riolu was never seen again.

A stranger came to town one day, two years after Riolu disappeared. He walked everywhere, admiring the sights. Then he stopped at the Orphanage. Blissey was tending to her growing daughter when he stopped by. She nearly had a fit, claiming that she recognized him from somewhere. Some of the villagers thought she had gone insane. I wasn't one of them. My reason why? He was a Lucario.

The next time I saw that stranger was when I was walking to my parents' graves. I saw him digging a little hole near Lucario and Lopunny's grave. I was about to ask what he was doing, but he stopped digging, brought out a strange little necklace and buried it in the hole. I walked up to him.

"Riolu?" I asked.

He looked me in the eyes.

"Lucario now."

After this, he became Queen Gothitelle's Royal PokéGuardian. She recognized him straight off. Riolu walked in his father's footsteps and inherited his name.

As for Machamp and Gallade, Machamp started training new recruits and became the head cook for the PokéGuardians. Gallade resigned and married Gardevoir, who just moved to Luce Village. As far as I know, they are thinking about having children.

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after while Zoroark and his team are huddling on a beach, scared of the Sharpedo and whirlpools.**

**May publish other stories: Aladdin, The Christmas Carol, Beauty and the Beast, etc.**

**Stay Tuned!**


End file.
